fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Fragrance
'Fragrance '(香り Kaori) is a duet sung by the voice actresses of Kasugano Kaori and Kasugano Urara. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kaori no remon taipu Hai, sore wa yoideshou! Watashi wa shinkokyū o toru koto de Soshite totsuzen, watashi no kimochi wa kawari Tokiniha monogoto ga umaku ikimasen Shikashi, soreha daijōbudesu! Wareware wa ayamachi kara manabimasu Anata to watashi wa hito no monodearu riyūdesu Demo atsuku, atsuku, atsuku Watashitachi ijō no taiyō yori Takaku, takaku, takaku Watashitachi no koe wa narudarou Ima koso Ima koso Sore wa kaori No ever-flower Watashi wa anata o hogo shitainode Subete no watashi no kokoro de Sore wa kaori No ever-friend Subete ga seijō ni hanmei shimasu Watashi no kokoro wa tsuyoi mamadesu Warawanaide kudasai Hai, sore wa tan'ni shitsureidesu! Kawari ni watashi to isshoni warai Soshite totsuzen, watashi no kimochi wa kawari Issho ni watashitachiha daijōbudesu Anata no egao wa subarashīdesu! Watashitachi no mirai wa mada kite imasu No wa dare ka no hi ni tentō shite mimashou Demo hayaku, hayaku, hayaku Kumiawase no kaze yori Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku Kinō no watashi yori mo Ima koso Ima koso Sore wa kaori No ever-sea Doko demo hirogaru hiroi umi Dakara, sōdaide muryō Sore wa kaori Mo ever-star Sore wa eien no sora ni kagayakimasu Kirameku, kirameki Atsuku, atsuku, atsuku Takaku, takaku, takaku Hayaku, hayaku, hayaku Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku Sore wa kaori No ever-flower Watashi wa anata o hogo shitainode Subete no watashi no kokoro de Sore wa kaori No ever-friend Subete ga seijō ni hanmei shimasu Watashi no kokoro wa tsuyoi mamadesu |-|Kanji= 香りのレモンタイプ はい、それは良いでしょう！ 私は深呼吸を取ることで そして突然、私の気持ちは変わり 時には物事がうまくいきません しかし、それは大丈夫です！ 我々は過ちから学びます あなたと私はヒトのものである理由です でも熱く、熱く、熱く 私たち以上の太陽より 高久、高久、高久 私たちの声はなるだろう いまこそ いまこそ それは香り のever-flower 私はあなたを保護したいので すべての私のこころで それは香り のever-friend すべてが正常に判明します 私の心は強いままです 笑わないでください はい、それは単に失礼です！ 代わりに私と一緒に笑い そして突然、私の気持ちは変わり 一緒に私たちは大丈夫です あなたの笑顔は素晴らしいです！ 私たちの未来はまだ来ています のは誰かの日に点灯してみましょう でも速く、速く、速く 組み合わせの風より 強く、強く、強く 昨日の私よりも いまこそ いまこそ それは香り のever-sea どこでも広がる広い海 だから、壮大で無料 それは香り のever-star それは永遠の空に輝きます きらめく、きらめき 熱く、熱く、熱く 高久、高久、高久 速く、速く、速く 強く、強く、強く それは香り のever-flower 私はあなたを保護したいので すべての私のこころで それは香り のever-friend すべてが正常に判明します 私の心は強いままです |-|English= A lemony type of scent Yes, that's the best! I take a deep breath in And suddenly my feelings change Sometimes things go wrong But that's alright! We learn from mistakes That's why you and I are human Even hotter, hotter, hotter Than the sun above us Higher, higher, higher Our voices will become Now is the time Now is the time That's the fragrance Of an ever-flower Because I want to protect you With all my heart That's the fragrance Of an ever-friend Everything will turn out fine My heart stays strong Please don't laugh at me Yes, that's just rude! Laugh with me instead And suddenly my feelings change Together we'll be fine Your smile is great! Our future is still coming Let's light up someone's day Even faster, faster, faster Than the winds combined Stronger, stronger, stronger Than yesterday's me Now is the time Now is the time That's the fragrance Of an ever-sea A wide sea that spreads everywhere So grand and free That's the fragrance Of an ever-star That shines in the sky forever Twinkling, twinkling Hotter, hotter, hotter Higher, higher, higher Faster, faster, faster Stronger, stronger, stronger That's the fragrance Of an ever-flower Because I want to protect you With all my heart That's the fragrance Of an ever-friend Everything will turn out fine My heart stays strong Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Duets Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures